Sin lugar a dudas
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Basado en el manga 198 de My Hero Academia] Donde Todoroki y Tetsutetsu están completamente seguro de que sus chicas y nadie más que sus chicas van a ganar la ronda actual del entrenamiento. Y ahí es donde radica el problema, porque ambos piensan que el otro está completamente equivocado / TodoMomo TetsuKen Leve mención de KiriBaku y TokoShouji


Disclaimer: BnHA es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei

 _N/A: Este es un drabble un tanto drogado porque... bueno solo hay cosas cursis y chicos enamorados, anyway. Esta basado en algo que pensé tras el manga 198 de hace dos días. Ojala les guste._

* * *

.

 **Sin lugar a dudas**

.

Usualmente, Todoroki pasa por encima de cualquier comentario que vaya directamente a su persona, aunque lo hace menos cuando es referido a sus amigos. Sin embargo, cuando Tetsutetsu va y dice-

—¡Kendo seguramente ganará esta! -simplemente no puede quedarse callado.

—Creo que estas equivocado —ya no puede detenerse cuando está hablando—. Quienes ganarán esto serán Yaoyorozu y su equipo.

Los murmullos de todo el mundo se silencian, y todos los estudiantes miran a Todoroki, desconcertados. Pero nadie parece más confundido que Tetsutetsu, quien poco a poco va perdiendo la sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Exactamente lo que dije. Yaoyorozu va a ganar.

Entonces todos los demás comienzan a tensarse al darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Que Tetsutetsu es el novio de Kendo (una chica maravilla con gran carácter, habilidad y simplemente la hermana mayor de la clase B) y Todoroki es desde hace poco el novio de Yaoyorozu (la chica con mejores notas de su clase, gran intelecto y dueña de un gran poder). Y ambos tenían muy en claro que sus chicas iban a ganar esta ronda, y nadie más que ellas.

Ahí es donde radica el problema, piensa Todoroki. Porque este intento de transformer piensa que puede decir muy a la ligera que su clase va a ganar sin tomar en cuenta la capacidad de Yaoyorozu. Entonces, Todoroki está listo para refutarle con el sinfín de cosas que hacen a su novia tan genial, cuando parece que Tetsutetsu piensa hacer lo mismo sobre Kendo, pero Todoroki no se preocupa por que sabe que, sin lugar a dudas, él tiene la razón.

Sin embargo, antes de que puedan acercarse el uno al otro y comenzar un duelo de argumentos de chicos enamorados, Monoma se mete entre los dos.

—Muchachos, muchachos, todos sabemos que sus chicas son grandiosas, y también sabemos que quien gane será por buenas razones —les dice poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de cada uno—, así que no deberíamos discutir por algo evidente.

Todoroki quiere mandarlo a que se pierda y seguir opinando al respecto, pero algo en sus sentidos le dice que Monoma tiene algo más que decir, una cosa molesta seguramente. Y claro, él lo hace.

—Además ninguna de sus novias va a terminar convertida en una crisálida humana, como es el caso de otras personas, y harán algo importante para sus equipos en lugar de ganar a causa de la fuerza de alguien más —termina diciendo Neito con tono petulante.

Tetsutetsu lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Todoroki pasa de largo de esa indirecta, pues entiende que se está refiriendo al pobre de Kirishima, quien estaba regresando de la enfermería en ese momento, quien es novio de Bakugou y sí, terminó envuelto en las vides de Ibara y muchos pensaron que después terminaría convertido en una mariposa.

Todoroki no comprende que gana Monoma al burlarse así de Kirishima, sobre todo cuando observa, a lo lejos, como Bakugou toma a Mineta del cuello del traje y se lo lanza a Neito cual proyectil en la cara, derribándolo al suelo, en medio de él y Tetsutetsu.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues al menos mi pareja sigue siendo la más sexy de ambas clases, héroe de segunda!

Bakugou lo dice con una total seguridad que sorprende a todo al mundo, así como les impacta ver a Kirishima cayendo al suelo atragantándose con su propio corazón que seguro acaba de explotar.

Todoroki y Tetsutetsu miran un segundo a Bakugou, y en vez de decir algo en contra, comienzan a reflexionar.

—¡¿Por qué parece que lo que él dijo es algo razonable?! —exclama Monoma, de pie e indignado.

Entonces los altavoces de la pantalla gigante que esta frente a ellos resuenan, revelando la batalla de Tokoyami y Kuroiro, el primero obteniendo la ventaja en el combate.

Shouji está en primera fila observando todo.

—Quizás quien se esté luciendo más sea Tokoyami —comenta, sin mirar a nadie más que la imagen del chico en cuestión en la pantalla del televisor.

Nadie más dice nada y se dedican a ver el resto del combate, con Todoroki tragándose todo lo que quería decir, pero conformándose y alegrándose al final cada vez que Momo hacía algo sorprendente, como siempre.

Al final, el equipo de la clase A gana nuevamente, y los estudiantes regresan para cambiar a la siguiente ronda.

Irónicamente, el equipo de Todoroki se enfrentará al de Tetsutetsu, y este último le ha declarado la guerra y que vengará al equipo de novia. Kendou le sonríe con ternura y cansancio, pero le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se calle.

Antes de irse, Todoroki se acerca a Yaoyorozu, quien tiene pequeños raspones y está recuperando el aliento.

—Buen trabajo.

—Muchas gracias —responde ella, que a pesar de parecer exhausta, le sonríe.

Y Todoroki podría hacer algo más como besarla en la mejilla o abrazarla, pero hay gente mirando y ellos no son tan del tipo exhibionista como lo son Kirishima y Bakugou. Sin embargo, a Todoroki aún le quedan las palabras.

—Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabias?

A Todoroki le parece increíble también lo linda que es Yaoyorozu cuando sus mejillas se colorean de rosado, y sus ojos brillan y le sonríe con más ganas. Sin duda quiere verla así más a menudo.

Ella no tiene problemas en poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Todoroki y desearle suerte.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Yo aún no soy tan rápida como para plasmar mis ideas súper random en dibujos, pero puedo escribirlas, al menos._

 _Y de verdad que todo lo que pasa aquí puede parecer carente de sentido, pero XD me gusta el pensamiento, y el cómo se daría esta situación, me he divertido escribiéndolo. También adoro poner el KiriBaku y ShouToko (Shouji y Tokoyami bc los amo) al lado del TodoMomo y Tetsuken, no puedo desaprovechar las oportunidades xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, ya volveré con un OS TodoMomo con más base y planeación, si es posible (?_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
